videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General AiAi is the leader of the pack. He leads his friends into great adventures, usually for the sake of bananas. In Super Monkey Ball 2, AiAi and his friends try to stop Dr. Bad Boon from stealing all of the bananas from the residents of Jungle Island. In Banana Blitz, he tries to get the eight golden bananas back from the Space Alien Pirate King. Attributes AiAi is a small lightweight character with a ton of crazy moves based off Super Monkey Ball's many Mini-Games and his trademark Monkey Ball appears every now and then to help aide him in attacks. He's not very fast, and he doesn't get too high off the ground, but his petite size and stamina make him quite a force to be reckoned with! AiAi's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: AiAi throws two punches, then rapidly jabs. * Side Attack: AiAi swings his hand in front of him for a heavy backhand slap. * Up Attack: AiAi throws up both hands similar to Wario's Up Tilt. * Down Attack: AiAi's ball closes around him as he does a short roll forward. * Dash Attack: AiAi's ball splits and he glides forward into the ground. (Reference to Monkey Target) * Heavy Forward Attack: AiAi leans back and brings his open hands behind him before making a mighty clap. * Heavy Up Attack: AiAi's ball closes around him as he hops up, dealing damage with his ball. * Heavy Down Attack: AiAi closes his ball and rolls in a horizontal oval motion, hitting in front of him and behind him twice each in rapid succession. * Neutral Aerial: AiAi spins, hitting with his hands. * Forward Aerial: AiAi performs a forward double kick. * Back Aerial: AiAi attacks behind him with a kick. * Up Aerial: AiAi sweeps his foot over his head in an arc. * Down Aerial: AiAi closes his ball and a Monkey Fight fist appears underneath him. The fist extends a short distance in a meteor-smashing downward punch. * Grab: AiAi grabs the foe with one hand. * Pummel: AiAi punches the foe overhead with his other hand. * Forward Throw: AiAi pulls a hand back and throws a heavy slap on the opponent, smacking them away. * Backward Throw: AiAi tosses the foe backward, gains a Monkey Fight fist, and swings it behind him. * Upward Throw: AiAi does a handstand and kicks the foe up with both feet. * Downward Throw: AiAi throws the opponent on the ground and closes his ball before jumping on them. AiAi's Special Moves Neutral Special: Banana Hurl * AiAi pulls out a banana and throws it like a boomerang. AiAi is able to throw a maximum of 3 bananas at a time. Side Special: Charge Punch * AiAi will start to charge the punch with a boxing glove, can be charged for more damage and knockback. Up Special: Goal Jump * AiAi squats down before launching himself upward, twirling around in a Superman-style form and dealing multiple hits. Down Special: Peel Trap * AiAi eats a banana and throws a banana peel behind him similar to Diddy's in Smash. If the opponent walks over the peel, they will slip, so beware! All-Star Move: Ei-Ei-Poo * AiAi gets in his ball along with other characters from Super Monkey Ball rolling around the stage. They then speed up for more damage. AiAi also can damage the opponent while in his ball. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone